Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates to appliances for using floss on human teeth. More particularly, the present invention relates to flossers that contain a strand of floss. Additionally, the present invention relates to flosser apparatus which have the ability to tighten the floss.
It has been well known in the past to provide some form of an implement to facilitate the removing of food particles from between a person""s teeth. Such items have been frequently referred to as a toothpick and generally take the form of an elongated pointed tool which is adapted to be inserted between a person""s teeth and moved in order to dislodge any food particles and plaque located between the teeth.
It has been further found to be desirable to not only employ the use of a pointed instrument, but also to employ the use or a strand of thread which is commonly referred to as dental floss. A segment from the dental floss is to be stretched taut and then inserted between the person""s teeth and moved back and forth in order to effect removal of any lodged food particles and plaque.
Over time, various persons have discovered that it is practical and useful to apply a segment of a strand of dental floss into an implement that can be inserted into the mouth and manipulated so as to properly control the application of the floss. These devices are commonly known as xe2x80x9cflossersxe2x80x9d. These devices provide a convenient mechanism for the flossing of teeth without the need for lengthy strands of floss. They also serve to more effectively reach into the spaces between the teeth so as to carry out flossing activities in a more effective manner.
In the past, various patents have issued relating to such flosser implements.
The earliest flosser apparatus that was revealed is in U.S. Pat. No. 2,187,899, issued on Jan. 23, 1940 to I. Henny. This patent describes a dental floss throw-away unit in which a single strand of thread extends between outwardly extending arms. A head is formed with the arms extending radially outwardly therefrom. The strand of floss extends in parallel relationship to the back of the head.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,648,341, issued on Aug. 11, 1953 to S. Moll teaches a dental floss holder which includes an elongated flexible member formed of plastic material. One end of the flexible member is rounded and provided with a transverse bore. A length of dental floss will extend through the transverse bore.
German Patent No. 29 23 057 teaches a dental floss applicator which includes a plurality of strands of floss which are far apart and extend in a plane which is perpendicular to the holder portion. Since the strands are not aligned with the shank portion of this flosser device, they are relatively difficult to apply as floss to one""s teeth. The flosser is removably secured within a U-shaped head portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,518, issued on Jul. 28, 1981 to S. M. Gambaro teaches a tooth cleaning implement which includes an elongated member which has, at one end, a strand of dental floss tautly stretched thereacross. The opposite end of the elongated member is attached to a brush-like member which is used to facilitate the cleaning of teeth and dental bridges.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 276,088, issued on Oct. 23, 1984 to A. Fong describes a conventional flosser apparatus in which a single strand of floss is retained between a pair of arms extending outwardly of a head portion. A strand is connected to the head portion and extends so as to terminate at a pointed end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,216, issued on Jun. 11, 1985, to R. L. Bunker describes a dental floss applicator which comprises a solid rectangular shaped body fitted with a pair of adjacent end arms forming a yolk arrangement in which the floss is drawn so as to form an X-shaped pattern. A small button fastener on each side of the applicator body permits the fastening of the floss after it has been stretched taut around the yolk.
German Patent No. 3,831,039 issued to H. Bauer describes a device for cleaning the narrow space between a bridge and the jaw. A pair of threads are connected to a guide. The threads are arranged in parallel to each other and are connected to each other by a number of parallel transverse threads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,660, issued on May 21, 1991 to M. S. Boggs describes an automatic flossing tool having reciprocating tines supporting the flossing material and biased apart so as to assure proper tension on the flossing material. The device includes a means carried out by the tines for moving the flossing material between the tines and having a removable head so as to permit replacement of the head to provide sterile use for subsequent users.
In the recent past, it has been recognized that the above-identified flosser designs are often faulty because of the difficulty in placing the floss between the teeth and the difficulty associated with removing the floss from the teeth. In other circumstances, the close spacing of teeth will make it difficult to place the floss, in a slackened condition, between the teeth. Since the floss between the arms of the flosser apparatus of these prior designs is not in a very xe2x80x9ctensionedxe2x80x9d condition, then the floss can become frayed when placed in between and pulled out of the teeth. In order to overcome this problem, various U.S. patents have recently issued relating to the flosser apparatus with the ability to xe2x80x9ctensionxe2x80x9d the strand prior to application and removal from the teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,023, issued on Jul. 23, 1996 to Oczkowski et al., describes a tensioning dental flosser having a holder, a bow and a length of dental floss spanning the bow. A movable element is provided which can cause a portion of the floss holder to move and tighten the strand of floss so as to reduce the slack in the floss. U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,531, issued on Dec. 2, 1997 to I. S. Chodorow, describes a dual strand dental flosser having a body part, first and second spaced apart arms extending from the body part, a first strand of dental floss extending axially between the arms and a second strand of dental floss extending axially between the arms and generally parallel to the first strand of dental floss. A lever mechanism extends from one of the arms which is movable so as to be moved toward the body part. When this lever is moved toward the body part, the first and second strands will tighten. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,458, issued on Nov. 3, 1998 to I. S. Chodorow, describes a dental floss holder of similar construction to that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,531. It shows a variety of other mechanisms that can be used for tightening the dental floss.
There is a product on the market identified as the xe2x80x9cGLIDE (TM)xe2x80x9d floss pick and manufactured by W. L. Gore and Associates, Inc. This is another type of flosser that includes a tensioning structure. In this device, the handles of the flosser can be squeezed together so as to cause the floss-holding arms to move away from each other about a pivot point spaced from the floss and between the floss and the pivot point.
Unfortunately, in all of these prior art devices, the technique for tensioning the floss will require the application of pressure generally in the direction of the floss. However, when the floss is applied to the teeth, a force must be applied transverse to the floss so as to cause the floss to enter the spaces between the teeth. In each of these prior art devices, by applying forces in the direction of the floss, there is a difficulty in manipulating the head of the flosser so that the floss will enter the spaces between the teeth. Often, the tension-providing surfaces will be somewhat wet so as to create a sliding motion of the fingers placed thereon. It is very difficult to manipulate the flosser so that the tensioned floss is manipulated in the desired manner. Also, subsequent to use, it is difficult to tension the floss and then carry out a lifting motion whereby the floss can be removed from the teeth.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flosser apparatus which facilitates the tensioning and relaxing of tension from the floss at the end of the flosser.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flosser apparatus which causes the tension-providing force to be applied in a direction transverse to the direction of the floss.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flosser apparatus whereby the floss can be more easily manipulated during the flossing of teeth.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flosser apparatus which avoids the shredding of the floss during use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flosser apparatus which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a flosser apparatus having a body with a first fork member and a second fork member at an end thereof, a flexible member interposed between the fork members, and a length of floss having one end affixed to the first fork member and an opposite end affixed to the second fork member. The length of floss extends in a direction. The flexible member is cooperative with the fork members such that the first and second fork members move away from each other upon the application of a force onto the flexible member in a direction transverse to the direction of the length of the floss.
In the present invention, the body has a pivot point between the first and second fork members on a side of the flexible member opposite the length of floss.
In the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flexible member is a tubular member having one side affixed to the first fork member and an opposite side affixed to the second fork member. This tubular member has a longitudinal axis extending transverse to the direction of the length of floss.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the flexible member comprises an arcuate member having one end affixed to the first fork member and an opposite end affixed to the second fork member. Each of the first and second fork members can either have a bent shape such that the length of floss is offset from the plane of the body or can be of a planar shape. The body has a pointed end at an end opposite the length of floss.